Daemon Rising
"Daemon Rising" is the first episode of Season 4 of ReBoot, the first episode of the movie/arc ''Daemon Rising'', and the fortieth episode overall. It originally aired on October 19, 2001 on Cartoon Network and November 18, 2001 on YTV. DVD Log Line Daemon's viral forces open Mainframe to the Net, and Bob and Matrix argue over how to defend their home against the Guardians. Bob orders Matrix into a game cube to keep him from deleting them, and Hexadecimal comes to Bob's aid when his energy is drained by containing the invaders. Another NullZilla forms and seems to have a voice that Dot, Enzo and Matrix recognize: their father's. —''ReBoot: The Definitive Mainframe Edition'' Synopsis Computer References * While it is never mentioned in the episode, according to the script and the character turnaround (see Portraits), the User in this episode's Game is named Morris Might. This is almost certainly a reference to the Morris worm. Cultural References * Morris Might is, of course, a parody of Austin Powers. Matrix reboots as Dr. Evil, little Enzo as Mini-Me, AndrAIa as a fembot, and Frisket resembles Mr. Bigglesworth. There is even a shark tank (although the sharks do not appear to be equipped with frickin' laser beams). Trivia * Production number gag: "All guns, target 4.01! Lock and load! Prepare for viral attack!" (1st episode of the 4th season) ** This is the first production number gag that uses the season number rather than the year. This may be because Season 4 came out in 2001, making this episode 0101 by the old system, and starting all the numbers with 0 would have sounded odd. * The 4-part Daemon Rising story is an adaptation of Terabyte Rising, a planned film follow-up written before S3. * Season 4 is noted for moving extremely fast. Years after the show ended, Gavin Blair revealed that "we deliberately wrote over-length episodes with the intention of making eight thirty-minute episodes which would each then be edited down two twenty-one minute episodes for TV and put together on the DVD as two-hour movies. That way if you bought the DVD you got extra content. We knew the TV version would wind up being truncated sort of blipverty version. However, it didn’t get produced that way! Half-way through production it got cut down and basically the decision was made not by me, not by Ian, not by Phil to simply produce them solely as twenty-one minute episodes. So a whole bunch of footage which we wrote and meant to animate and put in the show hit the cutting room floor." Sitting on an Atomic Bomb: "Interview with ReBoot Co-creator Gavin Blair" (archives) * The title sequence for this episode serves as a recap of the third season, similar to the title sequence for To Mend and Defend recapping Web World Wars. It is also the only version of the opening theme to be entirely instrumental. Gallery Portraits Morris Might turnaround.jpg Scenes v4.1 - Daemon and Daecon.jpg Desktop Wallpapers Calendar - November 2001.jpg External Links episode at Shout!Factory TV References Category:Episodes